once upon an atlantis
by selanc
Summary: Five ways our Rodney McKay didn't die.


**title:** once upon an atlantis

**author:** Shannon

**summary:** Five ways our Rodney McKay didn't die (but others did).

**spoilers:** Up to Siege II

**disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**a/n:** A Christmas present for Commodore Norrington. Everyone should go read her fic. :)

**once upon an atlantis**

_somewhere, beyond the sea_

This was to be their grand adventure. A trip to another galaxy where they'd learn and grow and gain. And maybe they'd return home one day to save the human race.

But now Sumner and his marines are dead and so are others and more will follow if he can't open the hatch.

But he manages to and they escape. And he is left alone, watching as the water rises and rises and he sinks and sinks, knowing that this is his last performance and his last success and his last memory. But that he got the hatch open.

And then he knows no more.

* * *

_for here am I sitting in a tin can, far above the world_

They are stuck and he doesn't think he's ever been more afraid in his life.

They have two minutes left. The drive pod won't move and he doesn't know how to make it. He's the smartest person on the jumper and the weight has never felt so heavy before.

The others are watching him and he knows he looks manic, muttering ideas under his breath. He doesn't care because it's helped before with solutions appearing out of nowhere.

But it doesn't work this time.

Major Sheppard opens his mouth to speak – something profound or witty he's sure – but wormholes wait for no one.

The stargate shuts down.

* * *

_the beauty of the rain is how it falls_

"Make new friends," they're told each time they go offworld and half the time they come back with enemies. But never before have the enemies come to them.

He's been tortured _(it's just a cut you pathetic man)_ and Elizabeth's been held at gunpoint. And now they're frozen, sitting in the hard, driving rain as lightning dances over their heads.

Kolya's talking to Sheppard again and he and Elizabeth huddle closer. It's just so cold and he's tired and afraid and for now that's all he can think about.

Then Kolya orders Elizabeth to stand up and he points the gun at her again.

She freezes and Rodney stares before leaping to his feet. "What's going on?" he shouts over the thundering rain – the cold has shut off half his brain.

"Sheppard is late," Kolya says softly and pulls the trigger. Elizabeth gasps and the pain forces her to the ground.

Rodney loses all sense and reason and tackles Kolya, striking madly and furiously. They struggle until another shot is fired.

Kolya stands and stalks away without a glance back.

The rain scours away all that is bled.

* * *

_for today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic_

He's always known that the Wraith were scary. From the very first reports, and then his first encounter, he's known.

But facing a Wraith with only one soldier who could shoot? That was terrifying.

One of his scientists is already dead. The other is lying down beside him, looking older than his grandma when she'd died.

Sheppard's off fighting the damn Wraith, probably going to get himself killed, and he's left Rodney standing guard with a tiny little hand gun.

He jumps and flinches at every sound and Brendan's laboured breathing isn't helping with the atmosphere.

So when the Wraith lands six feet from him, he instinctively fires.

But it does no good and he's not surprised. He's just glad that he's not going to end up like Brendan

* * *

_i've taken all my pills, but i'm still not sleepy_

Rodney's never felt so tired in his life and the drugs in his system aren't helping much. His eyes keep closing and his mouth keeps yawning and he just wants to sleep.

But he has to do this. His hands are firm and he still can do this. He just needs to stay… awake.

He brushes off all help but Zelenka's and snarls when Beckett comes near him unasked.

But when the drugs are required, he just sticks out his arm to be fed.

They've been awake for over thirty hours and they're going to have to be conscious for more. The bombs need to be fixed up. The Wraith are coming.

That is what he focuses his mind on: the Wraith will be here soon and they need to be able to fight them.

So he doesn't quite notice when his fingers twitch or his head droops or he brushes by something important.

He _does_ notice when the lights start blinking at the wrong time and he and Zelenka can only gape. They can't run; there's no time.

Rodney raises his hand to his headset.

"Elizabeth," he says, "we don't need to worry about the Wraith anymore."

He lowers his hand and gazes at the bomb.

And in a blink, there is nothing.


End file.
